


Discoveries

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Cupping, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinks, Oral Sex, Season 9 ep 13 spoilers, Semi Public Sex, Smut, my fav kind of Sam, sam talking really dirty, spn the purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Sam wants to try out a specific kink. He discovers one of yours instead.





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Michelle’s 10K SPN Episodes Challenge, Inspired by Episode 9.13 “The Purge”  
> Also for Kink Bingo Square Filled: Cupping 
> 
> This took on a kinky mind of its own. No regrets.

The halls of Canyon Valley Wellness Spa were eerily quiet now that all of the local cops and patients were gone. Once the fat sucking monster Marissa was headed straight to Peru, Dean proclaimed he was craving fish tacos. Sam waved him off, leaving the two of you alone in the bright, lavender scented oasis.

“You look really hot in this track suit,” you hummed as you ran your hands up under his soft monogrammed jacket, his sculpted muscles underneath the thin blue tank top. You hadn’t been alone together in over a week and now you had twenty acres all to yourselves.

“Yeah? I think you look hot in this,” Sam tugged on the silk tunic you were wearing. He leaned down and kissed your neck. “So soft.”

“Take it off me then,” you teased. Sam took your hand, looking over his shoulder to confirm you were alone before dragging you down the hall to one of the spa rooms.

“Strip and get on the table. Please?” It sounded like a question but you knew when Sam got into a playful mood like this, it was more of a command.

“This some kind of medical kink you got?” You laughed as you shimmied out of the tunic, thong, and matching leggings. You hopped up onto the padded table as Sam tinkered with something in the corner.

Sam turned with a shy smile, and set a tray down next to you on a little white cart. “So this may be a little crazy but when I was doing research for the case I looked up cupping, and found out, like how you can use it for sex, for foreplay.”

“Cupping? You mean like the monsters were using as a decoy for their suction bites?” You looked down at the small glass bulbs sitting on the table. You felt exposed, naked and stretched out on the table in the bright clean room. “You want to put those hot suction things on me?”

Sam’s shoulders slumped down in defeat, “Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid.” He wheeled the little cart away, his puppy dog eyes of rejection trained to the floor. “I just thought we could try.”

“Sam,” you grabbed his hand, smiling at the heat in his eyes. This was kind of weird, even after all the kinky stuff the two of you had tried. But you knew Sam would stop whenever you asked. Plus the building was completely empty and you missed being with him. If he wanted to try, then you’d try.

“Okay. Try,” you said as you lay back on the table. “Nothing painful though.”

Sam chuckled. “Supposed to feel good, baby.”

Sam set the first warm glass on your right inner thigh and you hissed as the heat met your cool skin.

“Huh,” your skin was bruised and puffy below the glass but it didn’t hurt, more of a hot compress.

“Try again?”

You gulped and nodded, hissing again when Sam placed a bulb on your other inner thigh. He watched your face as his hands trailed up and down your stomach and across your breasts for a few minutes. Again the slight burn diminished quickly and the pressure sent tingles to your pelvis, making you yearn for more of Sam’s touch.

“Can I try here?” Sam asked as his fingers circled your right nipple. You watched his fingers warily then nodded. When the hot bulb got closer you whimpered at the heat and shook your head.

“Oww, too hot,” you huffed, pressing your palm against your breast to protect it. The glass hadn’t burned you but your nipples were too sensitive to try.

“Okay, sorry, sorry.” Sam carefully lifted the other cups off your skin and set the equipment to the side. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s alright. I like trying kinky stuff with you,” you teased him. “Want me to try it on you?”

“Nah. Well maybe later,” Sam tipped your chin up with one finger, leaning down to press his lips against yours, his tongue coaxing yours into the first deep kiss you’d shared in way too long. “I do have another kink we can try right now.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” you asked, breathless as he pressed kisses down your throat.

“I always wanted to hook up with a fake masseuse at an empty day spa.”

“That’s a very specific kink,” you laughed. “That’s kinda funny, cuz I always wanted to hook up with a fake yoga instructor at an empty day spa.”

“Interesting,” Sam laughed before leaning down to take a nipple between his lips. You groaned as he stood back up. “I think I know one that can help you fulfill that desire.”

Sam’s lips crashed against yours, tongue and teeth leaving you moaning into his mouth. Your fingers found the seam of his jacket and your lips broke apart long enough to tug it up over his head, followed by the tank top underneath. Your hands roamed his skin, each inch of uniform revealing tan muscles that you wanted to lick and bite like you had so many nights before. You giggled when he grabbed your ankles and dragged you to the end of the table before stooping down in front. He set both of your knees over his shoulders and tugged your ass to the end of the cushion.

“Fuck, Sam!” you yelled, as his tongue licked up and down your folds. He held your hips down and ate you out like he was starving for it, and after a week without him you felt crazed. Your fingers pulled at his hair, as his tongue slid inside you, making you writhe on the table underneath his strong grip. Two of his long fingers replaced his tongue as his mouth latched onto you clit. He didn’t let up, your legs shaking over his shoulders and your moans turning into a scream of his name as your back arched off the table and you came all over his face.

“Oh god,” you slumped down on the table. Sam was panting as he stood, his scruff damp with your cum as you nearly leapt off the table to get at him. Your nails raked down his naked back and Sam growled into your mouth.

“Turn over,” he grabbed your hips and flipped you onto your stomach over the end of the table. You panted his name as he pushed his track pants and boxers to the floor, and his fingers slid through your folds again.

“Sam!” Your whimper for more turned into a loud moan when his hard cock slammed into you from behind. You screamed and grabbed the edges of the cushion, holding onto the table for dear life as Sam fucked you hard, filling you up like only he could.

“Fuck, baby. C’mon, scream for me.”

Your cries turned to gibberish moans of his name and expletives that could probably be heard outside the building. Sam groaned as he felt you clench around him, and one hand left your hip to circle your clit.

“Yes, yes, yes!” you pounded the table with your fist as the added stimulation pushed you to the edge. Your body tensed and Sam groaned behind you, his thrusts quickening as he felt you reach the brink.

Suddenly Sam froze, his hand pressing between your shoulder blades as you rolled your hips in search of more.

“Sam, please,” you gasped, grabbing his hand to press it back against your clit. “So close.”

“Shhh, I know,” he replied quietly before you both heard the crackle of a police radio in the hallway, followed by two more voices.

“Oh fuck,” you whispered, unable to stop your pussy from clenching around Sam’s cock.

Sam was silent as he listened, but then chuckled almost silently as your body tried to drag him in deeper again. You and Sam each had your kinks, many that you shared. But one he hadn’t discovered yet was how much you liked the thrill of almost getting caught.

“We’re out at the day spa now, Sheriff,” a voice stated in the hall. You whimpered at the swirl of fear and need that were competing inside you. “Thought we heard something but guess not.”

“Baby,” Sam whispered as you clenched around him again. “Oh god, is this getting you off?”

You whimpered and pressed back against him, the excitement of being discovered such a rush. “I like...I like the idea of almost getting caught.”

Sam’s quiet moan of approval made you clench around him again. You weren’t going to last much longer, new kinks or not.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect. I’ll give you what you want but you gotta be quiet, right?” He grabbed your hips tighter between his hands, and then pulled back, nearly pulling his cock from you before slamming back home. “Right?”

You nodded before biting down on your forearm to silence a scream as Sam built up to exactly what you wanted.

“I’m going to go check out the main offices,” a cop announced in the hallway. You froze as pinpricks of adrenaline raced through your skin at the sound. You couldn’t tell if he was fifty feet away or five.

“They’re right out there, baby,” Sam panted into your ear as he fucked you mercilessly, the only other sounds in the room besides his low voice were the slapping of skin and your ragged breathing. “What do you think they’d say, if they caught us like this?”

“Oh god, yes,” you whimpered, so on edge from this dangerous game. “Keep going, Sam.”

“I think they’d be jealous. Jealous that I get to fuck such a beautiful hot pussy,” Sam slammed inside you and stilled in wait for you to clench around him again, chuckling against your neck as you did. “They can be jealous all they want, cuz this is mine. Right?”

“Yes,” You whimpered before your knees starting to weaken. You gasped when the radio crackled in the hall. You couldn’t believe that they hadn’t heard you yet.

“Yeah, 10-4. We see anyone else out here tonight, we’ll bring ‘em in.”

“Hear that, baby?” Sam asked, his voice dark in your ear. “Think they’ll arrest us? If they catch us, find me fucking you like this? Think they’ll let you come first before arresting us? They’ll probably want to watch.”

“Holy fuck, Sam,” You bit down on lip again, tasting blood as every nerve in your body lit on fire. Sam groaned into your hair, his lips moving down your spine. “So good.”

“Those cops are right out there, and they don’t even know how close you are, baby. How close you are to coming,” Sam groaned, thrusting inside you faster and deeper. He held your body weight up as he fucked you hard into the table and you could feel how close he was too. “I know they’d want to catch us, just to see you come.”

You gasped loudly, your eyes rolling back in your head as every bit of control that you had left dissolved. Your fingers grappled for the edges of the table and you held on tight as everything became hazy. “Let ‘em, Sam. Let ‘em catch us.”

Sam groaned as his hand covered your mouth. “Come for me but don’t scream.”

“Oh fuck,” was all you could choke out against his palm before you dropped your forehead onto the soft surface and came, your body arching in total bliss as Sam slammed into you again in search of his orgasm. You felt his hips stutter, and then his whole body collapse as his forehead fell down onto your back. With a groan louder than yours he came deep inside you.

Sam was gasping for breath, his arms around your waist as he balanced both of you over the table. The cupping burns from earlier were sore as you leaned onto the table but the high you were floating on made you feel nothing but satisfaction.

“That…” Sam chuckled, running a hand down your back affectionately, “was great.”

You smiled at him, high as a kite on the sex that was running through your veins. You redressed quickly into your Canyon Valley uniforms. At the door he pushed it open and looked out, seeing the coast was clear.

You were halfway down the hallway when someone called out, “Excuse me!” behind you. It was one of the locals, most likely the one with the radio. Sam smiled politely as he approached.

“FBI, right?” The officer asked.

“Yes, Agents Frehley and Stanley,” Sam nodded. “We’re just finishing up our investigation.”

“Alright,” the cop looked from Sam to you and then back to Sam. “You get what you needed?”

Sam nodded and smiled, “And then some.”

You wanted to elbow him in the side but instead nodded goodbye to the officer. The two of you hustled down the hallway, reaching the empty lobby where you both burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, that was fun,” you giggled as Sam pulled you against his side. “I like trying out kinks with you.”

“Apparently so, Miss Exhibitionist. Any other kinks you want to share with the class?” He arched an eyebrow, teasing but also very interested.

“‘Guess you're gonna have to keep discovering them,” you shrugged.

“Fine by me,” Sam growled before pinching your leggings covered ass. You yelped as he pulled you closer, the two of you still laughing as you walked down the steps of Canyon Valley Wellness Spa.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I cannot believe I didn’t address how hot Dean is in that episode, but alas I shall save that for another day. 
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Characters aren't mine, this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
